


The Fallen and the Cast-off

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Soulbonds, Fallen Angels, Hellhounds, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is one of the Fallen, Angels, wrongly accused of something they didn't do and forced to Fall. </p><p>John Watson is a Cast-off, Soldiers who got wounded and could no longer continue.</p><p>When these two Outcasts meet, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen and the Cast-off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rise and Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968354) by [All_I_need](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_need/pseuds/All_I_need). 



> Plot bunnies running around everywhere! I have to write one or two of them!
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading, and you, reader, should go check out the work that inspired this one! It is way better than my half-baked imitation.
> 
> All of my weird capitalization is on purpose, I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's Fall.

Sherlock Holmes, despite what many would think, was an Angel, not a Demon.

He had been alive since before the Earth was formed. He watched humanity grow with one of his rare smiles. He was one of the few Angels born with more human emotions, especially those of the "good" kind. His brother, Mycroft, was not. So, in an effort to emulate his big brother as a child, Sherlock locked away, or tried to lock away, his emotions. He watched as humanity began to destroy the planet, and used the negative emotions resulting to balance his positive emotions, shutting them all down at once, and locking them away. One thing he couldn't seem to get rid of, however, was love.

Love comes in all shapes and sizes, all forms and species. No matter how much Sherlock tried, love still slipped through the bindings and made him get attached to someone. Among the Angels, however, he only had one friend: the Angel Rhiannon. She was also born with more of the human emotions, and the two locked on to each other immediately. They both tried to lock away the human emotions together, with the same results. Love just kept slipping free.

Eventually, the other angels got fed up with the emotions the two sometimes displayed. They took it upon themselves to Cast them out, to make them Fall, even without a Trial. The pain was excruciating, even as they Fell on  opposite ends of the Earth. On Earth, they retained their immortality, but nothing else. Their intelligence was part of years of hard work and living forever. 

The only real downside was the pain. Both of them had immense pain in their shoulder blades, where their wings used to be. As Fallen, they were not allowed to keep their wings, so they had been ripped out. They had also been separated, and it seemed impossible for one to find the other.  There were days that neither of them could move, they were in so much agony. When Sherlock came back to London for a bit, he found the drugs. By that time, Mycroft had found a way to be on Earth and still keep his wings. He found him at a crime scene, telling a Sergeant who committed the crime, along with the why and how.

Mycroft dragged him away with apologies to the Sergeant, and promises of explanation later. He told him that he had to get off the drugs if he wanted to keep solving crimes and helping people. Sherlock agreed, reluctantly, and found a nice flat with a lovely landlady named Ms. Hudson. He could afford it by himself, easily enough, but he had room for more and decided that it might be nice to have a human flatmate, so he could get to know the locals better. No one took up his offer for a while, during which he found a nice lab he could use at St. Bart's. Sherlock was there if he wasn't solving cases or having a bad day.

Then, one day, John Watson limped into his life, looking for a flatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhia might come back, or this might be part of my Immortals Institute series. IDK where this is going yet, so suggestions are always appreciated.


End file.
